The Big Catnap/Transcript
*humming, Garfield puts down a Chocolate Cake on the dining table. *'Garfield:' Today, let us discuss a balanced diet. walks to a presentation board with the four "Basic Food Groups". *'Garfield:' A good lunch includes one serving from each of the four basic food groups: points to each picture Pasta, cheeseburger with fries, chocolate cake, and more pasta. *sits down in the dining chair, and while looking at the food, he turns into a beast, and devours all the food quickly. He falls onto the table, and changes back. *'Garfield:' So much for lunch. Let's see what's next on my schedule, let's see, sleep, sleep, sleep, eat, sleep... Ah, annoy mailman. *Yawn*, I think I'll give the dedicated public servant a day off. Get an early start on my post-lunch main course pre-lunch dessert siesta. Time for "el napo"! falls into bed, and goes to sleep. *mailman, Herman Post slowly approaches the Arbuckle residence. *'Herman Post:' My brother got a job testing defective fighter planes, but not me! No! I had to pick a dangerous line of work! No sign of that cat anywhere... I wonder what he's planning... he is about to ring the doorbell, Jon pops out of a bush and grabs the package Herman was carrying. *'Jon Arbuckle:' My package! *'Herman Post:' AAAHHH! flies off the step and into the birdbath. Oh, *giggle*, it's you Mr. Arbuckle. *'Jon Arbuckle:' Look! I got my package! I beat Garfield to it! Every year, my mother bakes a batch of my favorite cookies and sends them to me! This is it! *'Herman Post:' They, uh, must be good cookies. *'Jon Arbuckle:' I don't remember. It's been so long since I've tasted one. Let me tell you what happened last year... * (showing flashback of Jon Arbuckle walking away with box of cookies) * Jon Arbuckle:'' They had just arrived, I was about to bite anyone when,..'' * Garfield:'' Ya... cough... gasp and cough... this is it, Goodbye Cruel World,... (coughing hard) I'm going, I'm going... I'm... almost gone,...'' * Jon Arbuckle: Garfield, what's wrong? * Garfield: Any second, now... (whisper) so long, old friend... (fails away the floor) * Jon Arbuckle: Where's my first-aid book? (running away to the first-aid book) Here it is, and it's open, to... '' * '''Jon Arbuckle': What's this?... The Dreaded Bolivian Cookie Fever causes the victim's body to turn Yellow, * Jon Arbuckle: In Advanced Stages, the victim will move like a Cow! * (Garfield acting like a cow, is worth on the four legs, and saying "Moooo" 4 times.) * Garfield: Gasp... (jumping away, playing the fast boing, and fails away to the table) * Jon Arbuckle: Oh No! He's got an Advanced Case, the only known Cure is a Massive Dose of Cookies. * Jon Arbuckle: Hang On, Little buddy! (stoling cookies) Speak to Me, Garfield! Are you feeling any better? * Jon Arbuckle: Garfield? * Garfield: (eating cookies) Can I have some milk, Oh, these, and possibly a Steak? * (Jon Arbuckle looking for Odie, Odie barks so hard, than running the traces out of the yellow paint) * Jon Arbuckle: Odie, Garfield is kill, this is no time to be tracking yellow paint all over the ki-'' * ''(playing Garfield and Friends "Friends are there" theme, Garfield waking up and playing the shake sound) * Garfield: A Wondrous Miracle of Miracles, I'm cured, I'm cured, in fact, see how fast I can run! (runs away). * Jon Arbuckle: Garfield, those we're my Cookies! * (the end of the flashback of Jon Arbuckle running away with Garfield) * Jon Arbuckle: That was last year, Now, The year before... * (showing flashback again when Garfield sitting on the chair, watching Television) * Jon Arbuckle: What a Cookie Feast! * (Garfield thinks Jon's cookies, runs away to the street, door opens, running to the Telephone, zips, jumps to the Telephone while playing the fast boing sound, and listening to the receiver) * (some beep, boop, bap sounds while Garfield is on) * (Jon tries to eat cookies while saying) * Jon Arbuckle: (*sign*) Mom's cookies, and they're all Mine! * (Telephone ringing so hard, that he's stoping to eat cookies) * Jon Arbuckle: Who it a call, it a time like this... * (Telephone ringing so super hand, Garfield tries to open the Window, walks to the box of Cookies, and eats all of the cookies) * Jon Arbuckle:'' (listens to the receiver) Hello... Hello? Hello! There's no one there!'' * (Jon Arbuckle walks away to Garfield eating cookies) * Garfield: Ah, Any clothes for me? (Garfield has done eating cookies while Jon Arbuckle is angry) * Jon Arbuckle: (being so angry) Garfield! Those we're my Cookies! * (Garfield runs away with Jon Arbuckle to the street again, while door opens, flashback ends again.) * Jon Arbuckle: Now, the year before that... * Herman Post: Excuse me, is this the last Flashback, I have mailed to deliver. * Jon Arbuckle: Last one I promised, Now, the year before that... * (Once again, showing flashback of Jon Arbuckle walking with the box.) * Jon Arbuckle: Oh Boy! Mom sent me Cookies. * Garfield: Ah-ha! Ha-ha! Ha? * Jon Arbuckle: Oh no! Not a Crumb, These are Mine! * Garfield: (being angry) What? Greed, People, won't let me have all of them! * (Garfield runs away, walking down to the street) * Garfield: I hope that'll safe is still me in the abandoned line. * (walking away to the box of safety, and of garbage) * (Garfield reconstructs the door of safety while, he flipped on the grass) * (walks away back to Jon's house, while he's on the door of the safety, and door closes.) * (reconstructs the Window to door of safety while he's back home and, playing the bang sound) * (claps hands on the dust.) * Jon Arbuckle: I haven't had one of Mom's cookies, and years. (trying to bite one cookie). * (Garfield is really angry to Jon Arbuckle) * Jon Arbuckle: Oh No, not this time! (runs away.) * Jon Arbuckle: (skids out) We're gonna hide these where you won't get to them! Of course, in the safe! * (Jon Arbuckle opens the door of the safety, ruins away the box of Cookies, and closes out.) * Jon Arbuckle: Hah! Let's see him tried it! Wait a minute... I don't have a safe. (opens the door of safety again, and looked to Garfield eating cookies.) * Garfield: Oh hi there, I making safes like they used to. cookies, and the flashback ends once more. * Jon Arbuckle: This year, I'm going to eat my Mom's cookies. (walking away) * Herman Post: I doub't it, but Good luck! (walks away down to the street.) * (Jon Arbuckle opens the door to his house, looking for Garfield going to sleep.) * Jon Arbuckle: (whisper) He's asleep! (walking away to the cat's bed.) * Garfield: a nap.. * Jon Arbuckle: (whisper) Ew! I'm safe as one as he doesn't wake up! trumpet music. Oh no, a Parade! * (Jon tries to open the window while, closes, and running away out.) * (Jon Arbuckle gives to Garfield the headphones, and listens to the Parade Music while Garfield takes a nap again.) * Jon Arbuckle: He's still asleep! * (Odie barks so extremely loud, and watching TV.) * Television: Fifty-five, and testing funny cars to stop correction on the oval track. That's not Raceway, either! * (Jon Arbuckle runs away to the TV and Odie, turns off the TV, fails down over the floor.) * (TV whizes out and crashes, and Odie too, he's failing down to the street) * Jon Arbuckle: I've got to get out of here with Mom's cookies! (getting out, while Odie claps hands on the dust, failing out of here, running away to the Bus, the Bus's door opens, gets away himself, door closes, and the Bus running out.) * (The Bus runs out to the Park, The Bus skids out to the Bus Stop, Jon Arbuckle running away with Mom's cookies to the City Park, skids out to here, tries to open the Box of Cookies) * Jon Arbuckle: Ah... the box of Mom's cookies. At last, Miles from Garfield. (tried to bite one cookies, playing the super long bite sound, while listening to the Garfield's headphones) * Garfield: Hah! (wakes up, running away, while the headphones fails down to the floor, speeds away to the City Park, skids out to here, while Jon Arbuckle stops eating Mom's cookies.) '''Did I hear a Pistachio, and Almond Nut filled Cookie with Chocolate Sprinkles about.' * '''Garfield': Eighty-seven Chocolate Spinkles? * Jon Arbuckle: (whizes box of Cookies out of here) ...Hmm... crying. * Garfield: (eating cookies.) Mmm... ...Hogan Sleep with such a Racket going On... * Jon Arbuckle: Okay! Okay, I give up with that. Next year, my Mom send The Cookies to Alaska, Yeah, but wait, he's gonna be expecting that, so I'll wear a penguin suit, But, Wait, no, no, no, Then I'll go to Egypt, come on, Isn't that penguins at war, Get out with hover camels, they'll go never pick a without... * Garfield: cookies once more, gulps over the cookies out they're, and eats the cookies so super hard. * (while the black screen fades out with Garfield eats cookies, the episode ends.) Category:Transcript Category:Garfield and Friends Category:Garfield and Friends episodes, Season 2